The present disclosure relates generally to the field of digital content for the delivery of video, audio and multi-media content, and more particularly to techniques for the delivery of digital content synchronized with supplemental information to provide a viewer with an immersive viewing experience.
The field of digital content delivery has undergone substantial changes in recent years. Traditional media included, for example, broadcast television, cinema, physical supports for audio recording and playback, and so forth. These industries have been revolutionized by the ability to store, transmit, deliver and play back content of interest to wider ranges of audiences by digital means. Current technologies include, for example, traditional broadcast technologies, satellite transmission, cable delivery systems, cellular transmission systems, Internet delivery systems, as well as a range of physical memory supports for receiving, storing and playing back content. In many cases, digital content has evolved to allow audiences greater control over their viewing experience, so that they are able to enjoy digital content within the comfort of their surroundings.
An area of increasing interest in the field relates to adapting digital content to provide audiences with a more immersive viewing experience. Current techniques for providing digital media commonly pairs different types of media for audience consumption. For example, video data is commonly paired with audio signals to provide voice, music, sound effects, and so forth. Accordingly, there is an increased interest and need for combining digital content with supplemental information (e.g., immersive information) that engages the audience and provides a more immersive viewing experience. In particular, the supplemental information may include information to regulate and/or control various factors found within the environment or surroundings of a typical viewer, such as light. In this manner, the digital content and supplemental information may be seamlessly stitched to “immerse” a viewing audience within a scene from the comfort of a viewer's surroundings.
To date, little or no progress has been made in combining and/or synchronizing digital content with supplemental information that controls factors within a viewer's surrounding environment. Because both forms of content will likely be of interest, there may be a need for systems and methods for combining them to enhance the audience experience and to provide for a more immersive viewing experience.